A Baby To A Murderer
by LoveLifeArmy
Summary: What would you do if you was having a baby to a man that you love but everyone else hated. (Mercedes and Paul Browning Pairing.)


So this is my first Hollyoaks Fanfic so i do hope you enjoy. Browning has attacked Myra but he hasn't attacked Cindy and just for this fic he didn't try it on or attack Lindsey Roscoe. Please Review.

Chapter One.

"Mercy, you've got to eat something" Myra said as she offered Mercedes a plate of toast.

"How many times have I got to tell you, I'm not hungry" Mercedes replied back angrily, shoving the plate away from her.

"I'm not having you starve yourself over that pathetic excuse of a man" Myra said, forcing Mercedes to take the plate. Mercedes took a tiny bite just so her mum would stop nagging her but the minute she swallowed she rushed to the kitchen sink, throwing up the toast and whatever else was in her stomach.

"Are you alright Mercedes?" John-Paul asked, coming over and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm fine, I just feel a bit of that's all" Mercedes replied, shaking away John-Pauls hand. Myra looked on and so did Carmel, knowing Mercy was far from just feeling a bit off.

- Paul Browning's Flat -

"Hi this is Mercedes..." Paul didn't let the answer phone message finish as he threw his phone on the bed space next to him. He then turned his head and placed a hand on the bed space next to him, the space where his Mercedes normally slept. He then looked up at the photo looking back at him, him and Mercedes sat on a swing smiling away like they were the only two people in the world. But to Paul she was his world. Life wasn't worth living if she wasn't in it.

"I love you so much" he whispered to himself as tears started to fall.

- McQueen's household -

"Mum I don't think she's coping with any of this at all" Carmel said in a hush whisper so Mercedes wouldn't hear from where she was lay in the living room. Myra then looked over to Mercedes, who was curled up in a ball on the sofa. Myra knew deep down she wasn't coping with any of it. She also knew that deep down Mercedes would always love Paul no matter what he does.

"Yeah but until she's willing to let us in we can't do anything. I don't want to force her to talk about what she's thinking, I'm scared of pushing her away" Myra replied.

"Mum that won't happen, we're all she's got right now" Carmel said, and Myra knew she was right. All of sudden there was a loud thud on the door making all three of the McQueen's jump. "Gosh, Carmel go see who that is will you, before they knock me front door down". Carmel walked over towards the door and answered it, not expecting the person who was on the other side.

"You, what do you want? and you know you've got some nerve coming here after what you've done!" Carmel said harshly.

"I just want to see Mercy, please I need to explain" Paul said, trying desperately to get in.

"What explain how you tried to kill me" Myra said, rushing over to the door once she heard who it was.

"I love her, more than anything" Paul said.

"Yeah well she doesn't love you, and she doesn't want to see you" Myra said harshly. Paul's eyes began to water as he took his wedding ring off.

"Please just give her this, that's all I'm asking" he said, offering Myra his ring. Myra took it off him and slammed the door in his face. She then went and sat on the sofa and turned to Mercedes, who hadn't moved. Not even when there was all that commotion going on at the front door.

"Why didn't you let him in" Mercedes asked motionless, finally moving her eyes from the tv.

"You know why Mercy, I don't want that man anywhere near our house, and I don't want him near any member of my family" Myra replied in a disgusted manner. "But he did tell me to give you this" she said softer this time as she handed her the ring. Mercedes just looked at it as her eyes started to water, and she held on to it tighter. She then ran off upstairs, not wanting to cry in front of them. When she reached upstairs she slammed the door shut, sinking to the ground finally allowing the tears to fall. She started to kiss the ring and then walked over to the bed where she sat herself down. She then picked up the stick that was lay on the bed stand, the same stick that also read positive.


End file.
